


Mr. Gold Recalls a Time When Belle Checked Out His ‘Rump’

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer:  Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Gold Recalls a Time When Belle Checked Out His ‘Rump’

Mr. Gold doesn’t remember when he started dressing differently around the Dark Castle, but he does remember a certain moment when Belle checked out his ‘rump.’ He was wearing those tight black leather pants, just after she served him his afternoon tea. 

He remembers feeling those blue eyes of hers staring at his behind and a certain curiosity…

His house isn’t as big as the Dark Castle and he doesn’t have those leather pants but every once in awhile, he can feel her blue eyes staring at him. He rarely catches her in the moment but one day, he can’t help but hide a mischievous grin as he does catch her in the act.

She looks at him, all coy and innocent but he knows better.

“You were looking, weren’t you?” he asks.

“Looking at what?” she returns.

He leans in close to her, hoping his sexy stare will break her. “My rump, dearie; you were looking at my rump,” he says in a not accusing tone.

Belle shrugs, smiling coyly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says, “That would be very un-lady like of me, a former Princess and all to be staring at your _rump_ ,”

Mr. Gold waves a finger at her. “Don’t lie, dearie. You know you’re very bad at it, I know you were looking at it,” Gold continues.

Belle only kisses his forehead. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about my love, but it’s not like I haven’t caught you staring at mine before,” she teases.

Gold blushes dark red and Belle walks away with a big grin on her face.


End file.
